Undertaker x shinigami reader
by NotSoChibi
Summary: First fanfiction that I ever wrote. For those that like Undertaker. Enjoy.


Blackness greeted you, as you opened your eyes. You noticed that you were inside of some kind of coffin and your head hurt.

"Great. I'm quite sure that I know whose fault this is…" you mumbled and tried to move, but it was pointless. Coffin was locked and impossible to open

You sighed and tried to calm down, but that too was pointless. You weren't scared, not at all, more like furious. You didn't have your glasses anymore, and that was a reason good enough to kill someone. Shinigami without his/her glasses was worthless. You couldn't be shinigami without glasses, for god's sake! It was just so wrong!

"Undertaker! I demand that you let me out of here! And if I don't see my glasses soon, I swear someone's going to die!" You shouted with your cruelest and coldest voice, that you could muster, and it worked.

"He, he, he… wait a second (y/n). I forgot where I put that key…" you heard Undertakers laugh and relaxed a little.

Soon he came and opened you coffin. He looked at you with his usual smile, and gave you your silvery glasses.

"My, my. You're as old as me, but your height never stops to surprise me… You're as short as that little Phantomhive!" he started to laugh.

"I'm not short! You're just too tall." you shouted at him blushing a bit.

"Why did you bring me here, where's my death scythe and why does my head hurt? Care to tell me? Oh, and why do you have a coffin which needs a lock?!" You questioned him with your angry (e/c) eyes staring right at his, which were somewhat greenish gold.

"I just simply wanted you here, my dear! Your death scythe is over there." he paused and pointed at your silvery scythe that was almost identical to Undertakers own. "I really apologize for your head, I kind of … hit it at something…"

He smiled and gave you one of his bone cookies. You sighed again and took it. As you sat on one of the coffins Undertaker hurried to search his own death scythe that really was almost identical to yours. So identical, that normal human wouldn't see the difference.

"So, why do you have that coffin with a lock? Tell me honestly. I have known you for long enough to see, when you lie." you questioned once again, but now with shinigamis seriousness at his/hers job.

"No need to be so serious, my love." Undertaker lifted your chin up, so you could see his eyes that were glowing warmly. "That's just a little place to keep you safe and nothing more."

He let go of you for a moment and went to place his death scythe beside yours. They looked like a pair.

"Keep me safe from what? What idiot would want to harm shinigami?" you asked with slight amusement in your voice.

"Other shinigami (y/n)… only other shinigami, or demon, would be so stupid." he answered after a while, but didn't look at you at all.

"But there's no one else than us in your shop… who…" you fell silent as Undertaker turned his gaze to you.

His eyes burned brighter and stronger than before, and his wicked smile took your breath away. You were as old as Undertaker and almost as good shinigami, and from years of experience you knew what his expressions meant. You blushed and were now bright red.

"Please (y/n). Answer me honestly, like I have answered to all of your questions. Do you like me?" he asked with a dreamy gaze and playful smile.

You just stood there blushing so hard that you were redder than Grell. Only when Undertaker took few steps towards you, you noticed that time was still moving and that this was reality.

"W-wait a mi-minute Undertaker! I'm not sure I understood that right." you stuttered and tried finally hide your blush from him.

Undertaker grinned and stopped. He had something in his mind, you knew that. Was he laughing now somewhere inside his mind? Was he playing with you, like numerous times before?

"Sorry, my dear. I said something stupid." he paused and you calmed down for a moment, feeling depressed for some reason, until he continued. "I meant to ask that do you LOVE me, not like. Like and love aren't a same thing."

You blushed again in surprise. For a moment you couldn't move, and he got closer to you. So close that you could feel his warm breath on your face.

"He, he, heee… You're so cute, when you blush (y/n)…" he whispered to your ear.

Then you realized where this was going and quickly made you decision. You ran past him, over to your death scythe and like a lightning you were out of his shop. That was too much for you to handle in one day. You would have fainted if you've stayed here even a second longer, and after that, without no doubt, you would have found yourself in that locked coffin again… In a way, that would have been nice, but you weren't so easy to get, and you weren't going to live rest of your life in that shop! You still had your job as a shinigami… which you couldn't focus on, because what had happened…

"Oh, well. I'll get you some day, my dear… That easily panicking side of you is cute also. He, he, hee…" you could hear Undertakers voice, and ran even faster away from that town leaving him behind.

"My, my. She really is a lot of fun." Undertaker smiled at your reaction and returned to his shop muttering and laughing to himself. "That teaches (y/n) that I'm the only one for her/him. Like our death scythes, we belong together… we always have, always will… This will be so fun. He, he, he…"


End file.
